halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Loomis/H20 Timeline
Samuel Loomis is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. He first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Donald Pleasence . In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a recon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Loomis is drastically different to the one who appears in the other version. This incarnation of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II and a number of Halloween comic books. Biography Early Life Samuel Loomis was a soldier in World War II, where at one point he was a P.O.W. It was during this war that Loomis used a lighter that he mostly had for social purposes, as most around him were smokers. At one point in his life, Loomis met Elizabeth Worthington at a party in London. He was telling stories and she decided to listen in. Loomis spotted Elizabeth and smiled at her. The two would eventually become great friends. At some time, Loomis had a son named David, although it is unknown who his mother was.Halloween: One Good Scare In 1957, Elizabeth pleaded with Loomis to stay with her in England but he felt he belonged in the States and, as he left, he chose not to hug her as he thought it would be misleading and could imply that there was a chance of love between them. At the time, he did not want to take a chance with Elizabeth as he felt if he loved her it would mean that he would lose her at some point.Halloween: Sam Michael's psychologist On November 5th, 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers had been admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for the October 31st murder of his older sister Judith. The child (now seven) was blank, emotionless slate to Loomis, never speaking, barely even moving. Sam recognized the deep-rooted trauma in the boy's psyche and knew that special treatment would be required if he were to ever help him. A few weeks later, Sam paid a visit to the Myers house and in an attempt to understand why Michael murdered Judith, he came in from the back door. He slowly made his way upstairs and as he made his way up, he started to feel nervous. Once he went inside Judith's room, his heart started to beat faster and after some nausea, Sam looked at himself in Judith's mirror. He stepped back, took a took a gasp of air, and then his stomach gave in and he vomited on the floor. The calm began to return, as did his reasoning and intellect, but this time he was different and all that was left was fear. On May 1, 1964, Dr. Loomis met with two doctors in the sanitarium's forum chamber. Loomis suggested that his patient be confined to a maximum-security ward located at Litchfield, Illinois. The doctors brushed off Loomis' request, declaring that Michael was merely "a catatonic" exhibiting "comatose behavior" who did not react to any of his surroundings. Loomis insisted to be taken seriously because he was convinced his patient's blank behavior was an ingenious cover for his true nature. He also felt that the level of security at Smith's Grove was insufficient. He pleaded for Michael to be moved immediately to a facility where any possible escape or legalized freedom would be impossible. The doctor's superiors declined his requests and issued an ultimatum that Loomis keep Michael as his patient or he would be looked after by someone else. Loomis knew to his core that no one else could be trusted or even be safe around Michael, so he agreed to stay with him.''Halloween'' (extended television version) In 1968, Sam entered Michael's room and said to him that it had been five years since Judith's murder and they were not getting anywhere. He went on to tell Michael that everyone else thought he was either overcome with guilt or just stupid, but he knew better. He also knew everything he had learned was useless when it came to Michael. He then took out a gun and laid it in Michael's lap. He said that there was one bullet in the gun and if he needed to kill, then to kill him. Michael did nothing so Loomis grabbed him and asked the boy what was he waiting for. He then calmed down and told Michael that he would not let him harm another person again. On December 31st 1977, Sam started to question what had changed him from the man he used to be. He also hated the emptiness and isolation he felt every day. He longed for the time when things made sense and for his life to be better. He had decided to end his life with full clarity and without distraction. He informed no one of his choice. He had gotten a gun, which he placed inside his mouth. As he pressed on the trigger he had one more thought, that was simple but also haunting: "What if he was right about Michael?" Sam's fingers softened and he dropped the gun to the floor. The next year, his question would be answered. The Break-Out Michael turns twenty-one on October 19. By law, he is to be presented to court on his birthday for trial. The final verdict determines his freedom or further confinement. The trial date is pushed two weeks into the first week of November. On the rainy night of Monday, October 30, 1978, Loomis is accompanied by his friend and medical assistant Nurse Marion Chambers; they are charged with transferring Michael back to his home county for the trial. Loomis reveals to Marion that Thorazine would be used before Michael is presented to the judge. When the pair reach the gates of the sanitarium, they discover that many patients are wandering around the grounds. Loomis goes to the main gate to telephone the hospital, but Michael appears and nearly attacks Marion while she is waiting in the car. Michael escapes from the Illinois state hospital hijacking the car meant for his court date transfer. His plan is to return to his hometown of Haddonfield and locate his last surviving sibling. Driving 150 miles to his destination, he arrives in Haddonfield in time for Halloween. Loomis is on Michael's trail for the entire date of October 31. While en route to Haddonfield, Loomis stops along a rural highway in west central Illinois to call Haddonfield authorities. He has every reason to believe Michael will return home, so he urges the police to watch out for him. When the psychiatrist finally arrives in Michael's hometown, he seeks the help of Angus Taylor, Mt. Sinclair Cemetery's grave keeper. The pair discover that the headstone of Judith Myers had been removed and is missing. This clue is enough to assure Loomis that his patient is physically in the city. That afternoon, Loomis enlists the help of Haddonfield's sheriff, Leigh Brackett. The pair later travel to the former Myers residence at 45 Lampkin Lane. Loomis is curious to know if Michael had returned to his childhood home. With the front door being broken into and the decaying carcass of a stray dog being indoors, these two clues reassure Loomis that Michael has indeed come home. Loomis tries convincing Sheriff Brackett that Michael is a human incarnation of pure evil, that he has returned to kill again, and that Haddonfield is not safe on this night until Michael is captured. While Michael stalks Laurie Strode and her friends, Loomis waits and watches over the house, believing that Michael will return to his home. When he discovers the stolen car, he begins combing the streets where he finds the two children that Laurie was babysitting running frantically from a house. Loomis investigates and sees Michael attacking Laurie. When she pulls Michael's mask off, he stops to re-apply it, giving Loomis the opportunity to shoot his former patient six times, knocking him to and off the balcony of the two-story house. After agreeing with Laurie that Michael was "the boogeyman", Loomis walks over to the balcony and looks down to see that Michael is gone. Haddonfield Hospital Massacre Laurie then is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, while Sheriff Brackett accompanies Loomis in his search for Michael. While searching, Loomis believes that he has found, who quickly runs away from the police only to get hit in a car crash. While everyone believes the killer is now dead, for some reason unknown to Loomis, he cannot be sure. It is at this time when Gary Hunt arrives and tells Brackett that his daughter Annie has been found dead. They arrive at the Wallace home where Brackett has to id his daughter and then leaves his duties to Hunt as he has to go tell his wife the news, but, before he goes, he blames Loomis for what has happened. Loomis and Hunt then go to the coroner's, where they try to identify the body that was burned. It turns out that it was in fact not Myers but teenager Bennett Tramer. Loomis and Hunt then head to Haddonfield Elementary School, where they see Michael has written the word "Samhain" on the chalkboard in blood. It is at this time that Dr. Loomis is ordered to leave Haddonfield by the state governor so as to not create panic. His assistant, Nurse Marion Chambers, has arrived to try and convince Loomis to leave Haddonfield. She also reveals to him one surprising fact: Michael Myers is the brother of Laurie Strode. After hearing this, Loomis hijacks the police car that is taking him away from Haddonfield using his gun and arrives at the hospital to stop Michael. Loomis races to Laurie's aid and once again, fires multiple gunshots to Michael, which expectedly does not stop him. Loomis and Laurie run to a nearby operating room where Loomis attempts to destroy Michael with a bullet to the head. Not realizing his gun is empty, Loomis fires an empty chamber, and Michael angrily stabs him in his stomach, causing Loomis to collapse. Nevertheless, Loomis recovers, and he and Laurie fill the room with oxygen and ether. As the girl runs away, Loomis stays behind. He tells Michael that "it's time" and proceeds to blow the room up with himself and Michael in it. Yet, Loomis survives, although severely burned. Aftermath Months after Michael's attacks, Loomis still keeps an eye out for him and also his sister Laurie. He would often stop by the Myers home and watch over Laurie to make sure she was okay. On February 22nd 1979, Loomis goes to Laurie's home, where he discovers the corpse of her neighbor Mr. Riddle in her backyard and Laurie rushing outside. He can tell she is panicking about the corpse and stops her to get her to calm down. A few days later, Loomis and Laurie meet at a coffee shop and discuss that it is highly possible that Michael will return for Laurie. She asks Loomis why the town did not believe her when she told that Riddle was killed by Michael, and Loomis tells her that they only want to believe that he died of a heart attack and leave it at that. Laurie asks more questions such as what Michael is, why he would not die and why he wanted her. Loomis can only respond that he knows none of the answers. Loomis goes on to tell her that he followed her on her birthday, hoping to find anything on Michael. He also tells her that Michael is evil without reason and that is why he did not kill her right away. The only thing he knew for sure is that Michael enjoyed playing games with them. Laurie then hands him Judith's diary, hoping that it could help Loomis understand more about Michael and the first murder. A few days later, Loomis decides to show Marion a new home for them in Haddonfield. As they are checking out the house, they are spotted by Sheriff Brackett and Deputy Hunt. Brackett, still angry over what had happened to his daughter, lets Loomis know that he is not wanted in Haddonfield. Loomis snaps back that he needs to be in town because of Michael being still alive, but Brackett believes him gone. He says he wished the doctor had died with his patient. Marion has had enough and tries to tell off Brackett, but Loomis stops her. He goes on to tell Brackett that he until he actually saw Myers' corpse, he would stay in Haddonfield. Brackett threatens with claims that he would make Loomis' life a living hell, but is soon calmed down by Hunt. Loomis says that he has to make amends and that he is preparing for Michael's return. Hunt calmly tells Loomis that Haddonfield does not want him and that the people only want to heal. Urging Loomis to consider what he had said, the two leave. May 25th, 1979 was graduation day at Haddonfield High School but Loomis does not attend. Marion asks him why and he replies that if he went, the whole town would turn on him and that would help neither him nor Laurie. Marion then asks if he had considered the witness protection program for Laurie, but Loomis already know that it would not apply to her. Yet, he had thought of alternatives, as it would not be the first time Laurie had died. He explains that she had died before under the name of Cynthia Myers as she was then reported dead along with her parents. He had also thought of giving Laurie a gun for protection, but then thought it would be of little help and she could also turn it on herself. Marion wonders if there is a chance to save her, but Loomis already knows that Michael will one day find her and kill her. He could also tell that Laurie was already gone, but he wanted to at least ensure that she would find herself and something to make her happy before the end. When Sam tells Laurie of his plan, she is reluctant as she wants to believe that her brother is truly dead and gone. Sam knows what just the memory of Michael can do to someone and asks her what is it going to be like when he truly does return. He tells her that, as long as she lived, she had won over her brother. They cry as they realize it is an odd victory, as Laurie has to give up almost everything to escape Michael. Later on, they plan for Laurie to "die" in a car crash and take a new name, Keri Tate. After she leaves town, Loomis keeps a small file on Keri Tate, although not saying who she really was, fitted discreetly into a filing cabinet with over forty other named folders of people and inquiries. Searching for Michael Over the next years, Loomis had become obsessed with finding Michael's whereabouts and covered his office with any news that he felt Michael had some hand in. On October 30th 1989, Loomis is at his desk writing in his journal while Marion goes out. When she returns, she notices Michael's white mask staring at her. She asks if the mask always had to face her direction. Loomis had not noticed, but begins to worry as the mask was facing the desk the last time he looked at it. Loomis and Marion then fear Michael had been in the room, with Loomis realizing that the mask was pointed not at Marion but the map behind her. Marion wants to call the police but Loomis already knows that, even after all these years, the town still blames him for what happened and tells her that it is only himself, her and Michael. He then points out that Michael has added a pin to the map with an attached drawing of a dog. The pin is on the elementary school so the pair quickly leave. Marion drives Loomis towards the school as he prepares himself with a gun. Marion tries to convince Loomis to stop chasing after ghosts but Loomis is determined to find and stop Michael, even though he knows his strength is not what it used to. Marion tries to tell her friend that he is entitled to some happiness in his life but Loomis only replies that he had a wonderful childhood and that Michael is a responsibility he could not avoid and, once he saw how the world was full of monsters, death and other horrible things, he knew that he could not go back to a happy life. The pair continue with their search but Loomis directs Marion to remain in the open while he goes to look around the school. Marion voices her concern for Loomis' safety, but he knows that if Michael wanted him dead, he would have died the previous night. At this time they notice a wounded dog lying on the floor with a drawing of Loomis stapled onto it. The doctor recognizes Michael's attempt to humiliate him; that he is like a dog, "a stupid, obedient fool" for answering Michael's call. Loomis carries the wounded animal back with him as he meets up with Marion, and the two go back home. The next day, Loomis is awoken by a newsflash on the radio, reporting the death of a Haddonfield Elementary School teacher. Loomis is shocked that Michael murdered an innocent woman when he was just around the area the day before. As he wonders when Michael's killings will finally stop, he looks at the map of Haddonfield that now has more pins added to it. Death In early 1995, Dr. Loomis suffers a heart attack and is hospitalized. At the hospital, Loomis awakes in the middle of the night to find Michael standing over him. When asked why he has come, Michael presents the doctor with a plastic bag containing a severed hand and blood-stained photographs from Loomis' past. Loomis looks up in horror to see his old friend Elizabeth Worthington tied to a chair in front of him, beaten and gagged. He attempts to stop Michael but is knocked to the floor and forced to watch as Michael removes Elizabeth's eyeball with his knife. Hysterical, Loomis mocks Myers, claiming that his eternal mission to relive Judith's murder was futile since his only other sister had perished in a car crash. Michael leaves the room, and, as Loomis unties his former love, he finds the words "Keri Tate" carved onto her back. Before he dies of coronary failure, Loomis realizes that Michael knows — and has always known — that Laurie Strode is still alive. He was buried at Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. Trivia Loomis' death in this continuity is on the same year, month and day as the late Donald Pleasance, the original actor of Dr. Loomis. References Category:Fathers Category:1990's deaths Category:Doctors Category:Sam characters Category:Autopsis characters Category:Halloween: 30 Years of Terror characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Medical personnel Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Halloween H20 characters